Bizarre: Strange Package
by Teshia14
Summary: A strange package delivered to Katie. What's with this weird package? Will she find solace or will curiosity wins? James is taking this package deal all too seriously, as if it could change his life, for the better.


**AN: Disclaimer_: I don't own Big Time Rush or gaining any profits from writing this._**

* * *

**Bizarre: Strange Package**

A strange package arrived at the doorway on an unusual quiet and cloudy early evening. I was watching SpongeBob and Patrick hanging out with Sandy, being their usual nonsensical selves. The sudden chime of the doorbell interrupted me. I groaned and reluctantly pulled myself away from the warm comfort from the couch. The warm blanket that covered me dropped on the floor. A chilly air ran down my spine, reminding me just how cold it was in December.

The heating system had broken down a few days ago, and the hotel manager: Mr. Bitters promised to get it fix. He had said that it would be running back in no time. I guess in no time means never. Well, Mr. Bitters didn't exactly liked my brother and his friends. But that doesn't mean that I had to be the one to suffer.

The door bell chimed again. Okay, I'm coming, there's no need to be so impatient. People can be such a pain in the butt sometimes, but who am I to complain?

That was strange, I thought to myself as I open the door. No one was there. Has that much time passed by? I didn't think so. Oh, what the hell. I picked up the package and closed the door, not after checking one more time to see if I'm losing my mind. It's not to my surprise that there wasn't a soul present.

I sat the package down on the table and went back to SpongeBob, which had been finished, and another episode had aired. I could do better than watching SpongeBob. Not when there's a strange package enlisted in my name that gives me the creeps. I could swear that it was eyeing me. I so have to stop watching cartoons. They were growing on me and it was disconcerting.

My eyes kept glancing back and forth on the package. Maybe I should just open it. What harm could it possibly do? Come out and eat me or trap me in another galaxy. I held back a chuckle as the ridiculous thought enter my mind. Trapped in my eagerness, I hadn't notice James when he came in or when he took a seat next to me and changed the channel to NCIS.

He sneaked up on me and said, "When did that arrive?" He pointed to the package. "Aren't you going to open it?" he continued when he saw me hesitating to answer.

With my eyes glued to the package, I answered back, "Hey, James, didn't see you there. How long have you been here?"

"Just a few mins ago. So aren't you goin' to open it?" he asked, then laughed when Tony was practically confessing his love to Tim. I rolled my eyes at him, not without snorting a little. Then went back guarding my so-called package.

"That's strange. Either I'm losing my mind or that package is opening up by itself!" I said aloud, trying to make sense of what's happening. James scooted closer to me; a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I don't think you're losing your mind. Because that would be two people losing their mind."

I glanced at James briefly and then at the package; making a mental note in my mind to never accept a strange package again. Hey, I might still be losing my mind, and James..could have well - been a fragment of my imagination. Who knows?

Well, something must be done. But what? Who knows if this is a really peculiar vision and somehow James got mixed up in it. So what to do? What about pinching myself? That didn't seemed like such a bad idea at the time.

So I did pinched myself and then let out a small- no tiny screech... um scream. I received an odd look from James. He probably thought I was an oddball. Wait, he was still there, which mean this is all too real.

"Earth to Katie." He waved his hand in my face. I blinked a few times and then face him.

"Hey there. You okay?" James asked with concern laced in his voice and something else that I didn't recognize. The guy had sneaked up on me again. I could stay there trying to figure out what. But at the moment there were bigger fish to fry.

"Yeah. Just dozed off. You know trying to connect this whole thing. You know," I pointed to the package and swallowed my breath before continuing, "this is all too weird, don't you think? I had this bad feeling that something terrible was gonna happen. Guess I wasn't wrong." I gulped and shrug off the terrible feeling off.

"True, this is weird. But not terrible. Calm down, it's not like the world is to get us or something. You know this might be an amazing discovery for us," he reassured me. I could see he was trying to comfort me but was doing a bad job of it. His eyes gave him away.

"Thanks, James for trying to make me feel better. I'm glad to have you as a friend. But you're a horrible liar." I forced a smile on my trembling lips. James was right. Nothing bad was going to happen but why does I have this bad feeling that something was? Maybe I'm paranoid. Or sleepy. Maybe a little of both.

James laid a hand on my shoulder, then suddenly massage my aching bones. "Everything is gonna be just fine, 'kay?" I closed my eyes for a moment and felt the tension flowing away. But a little fairy- or something that looked like one flew or something and landed on my nose.

I snorted a nervous one. "James, can you turn around, please?" I said, trying to keep the alarm away from my voice. "I think there's a creature...mystical creature on my nose!"

"A mystical creature? Seriously, that's insane. You've got to be like kiddin' me. They aren't real." James chuckled, his eyes still fixed on my shoulder.

"Not jokin' around. It's for real. There's one on my nose. Trust me, I won't lie about somethin' like that."

He let out a low whistle and stared at my face. I felt a blush creeping onto my face. My face must be like a tomato. Here, I'm blushing when weird things are happening. What's the matter with me?

"No kidding. It's the real deal. Cool. Wait here. I'll be back with my camera." He started walking then stopped. I rolled my eyes at him. "Silly me. I've my phone." He laughed. Instead of figuring out this weird incident or helping me, he was going to take a picture! Unbelievable.

He switched on his cell and the camera switch flashed indicating he had taken the picture. I let out a deep and low sigh. Something felt weird. I did a quick mental check and figured that whatever was on my nose was no longer there. James must have scared the poor creature.

James looked confused and lost. "I took the pic. So why isn't it here? It flashes. Why isn't that creature register? Well, there goes my chance of being extraordinary." He let out a low whistle, and then looked at me.

"Oh, Katie. Sorry I forgot 'bout you and got a little carried away. So you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the drill. I'm fine, thanks for remembering," I mumbled.

"What's with the attitude?" James asked rolling his eye at me. Neat, pretty neat, copying my move.

"Oh nothing," I whispered, smiling a little bit. For what reason? I don't know.

"Are you playing with me?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"No, of course not. Why would a sweet thing like me do such a horrible...horrible thing?"

"Whatever. I'm just gonna let it go. I miss my chance at changing the world."

"Poor James, " I thought out aloud.

"Did you say something?" James asked.

"No, not at all. What, did you hear something?"

"Actually, I did. It must be that thing returning giving me a second chance." With that, he rushed outside, a smile lingering on his lips. Cute, really cute. James was really gullible.

I slumped back on the couch and laughed: an evil laughter or something that was supposed to sound like one. This was all a prank: the package, the strange creature. It's surprising what a few camera tricks can do. I just tricked James. I kind of feel bad for the guy, but he deserved it. All the time, he had known me, dated me, broken up, dated me, broken up...you get the picture? He still doesn't know me that well. Actually, we were on again, or was it off? Revenge is a dish serve best cold or was it hot? It didn't matter; a smile lingered on my lips for a moment.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading. James and Katie are probably way off. I apologize for that. Mental - check, pick up a grammar book. :)**_


End file.
